


The Interrogation

by IntergalacticSpaceGoddess1



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other fairy tales that will be twisted for my whims
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticSpaceGoddess1/pseuds/IntergalacticSpaceGoddess1
Summary: Post work of the game TWAU. Mostly smut, I will admit but I want to have another more challenging ploy of having the mundies and Fables combine forces.





	The Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put more thought into it, but finding the willpower for editing is another monster all together. So critiques are more than welcome.

  
  
The all too familiar clicks of heels ricocheted off the hall of the Business Office where the grievances of Fabletown were heard. Grimaces and cold unwelcoming glares sized up the creature in question; Xarla Fox. Slightly pointed ears, affectionate buttoned nose, and manicured nails seemed like the least dangerous - but most useful parts of her human form. Dressed in what appeared to be a simple cream satin top and tanned harem pants, Ms. Fox was on the clock the second she entered the building. Nearly cutting around the entire line, Ms. Fox clutched a bulk of folders while texting. 

Certain residents of Fabletown took exception to that.  
  
“Who do you think you are!? You can’t skip us!” The ramble of voices seemed to only transfer into white noise in the tight hall. The door was locked; she reflexively sighed, pulled a spool pin, paper clip, and credit card from her bra. The all too familiar sound of someone who was far too overworked was attempting to regain some control over an overlapping situation made Xarla chuckle at the futility. “Now I know Mr. Vaile hasn’t turned in his report; but when this hits the fan-”  

A particular shrieking woman projected louder than the entire crowd as Ms. Fox made work of the lock with the folders in her squatting lap. “HEY I’m talking to yo-” Xarla continued ignoring the woman, all of her attention spaced into hearing the sweet tumblers give up resistance. “I’m an analyst consultant. You are Caroline of Ansbach’s direct descendant, Marleen. Squanderer of inheritances? Says here you only moved into a shoe because you refused the employ of the orphanage that would’ve insured your...wow…” Xarla sniffed the air and pointed up towards Caroline’s womb. “...eleven and what I assume is “and counting” children?” The woman in question shot her a scowl. “I’m not...So, you’re a smart ass huh?” As if a sixth sense kicked her shins; Xarla was able to dodge a slap and caught the clamoring woman’s wrist, applying an unmerciful amount of pressure to her joint. “Unless you already had a failed abortion, I suggest you not basing your entire medical decision on an at home pregnancy test. I wouldn’t bother stating it if your hormones weren’t wafting through the halls.” The nameless woman stuttered in reconsideration. “I..I..I think your m-matters are a bit more urgent...please, j-just...let me go.” Fox’s eyes was a hellish shade of vermilion, funny how quickly the right amount of assertion seemed to make her point unmistakably clear. “Glad we can agree on such _lenient_ terms, I’ll let the orphanage know you’ll be in by next week.” Ms. Fox flashed a grin as her ecru skin glowed while striding into the Main Office and closing the door behind her.  
  
“For the last time, we are NOT a charity! If you think for one millisecond that I’m going to ditch the efforts of construction in Manhattan just to fix Bigby’s little rampage in Brooklyn then you’re a bigger fool than I’ve pegged you for! This will expand the networking with the Mundies.” Bluebeard’s voice carried resentment heavier than a loaded 12 gauge. “You know Bigby is the only one who could stop the giant Amazon racket without killing the witnesses and runners!” Snow was on the defense as Bigby was dragging with a less shitty brand of cigarettes. “We're going to need a bigger prison.” Bigby injected, waiting pensively for whomever the intruder might have been.  

Bluebeard nodded at the Wolf.

“For once we agree. I won’t allow any form of militarization to have access to our sectors until we have some type of treaty from the Mundies stating that they won’t polarize another war! THIS is why we can’t solidify a contractual agreement; they can barely govern themselves and you expect them to accept a species higher on the food chain? We have to keep at least one section not looking like a tragedy!” There was a contemplative silence in the expansive office; Bigby was the first to turn his attention from Snow and Bluebeard’s heated argument.  
  
“I, think this is our newest addition… Mrs…”  
  
“ _Ms_. Fox.” Xarla’s ears twitched in correction, meeting Bigby’s handshake with a bit more vigor but only half the strength. The Wolf began to introduce himself. “Name’s Bigby, I’m-”

“Thirty two percent of the reason why I'm down here.” Fox’s smirk was rictus, but her tone carried indifference. In the smallest spanse of time, they both inhaled deeply while virtually having a staring contest. A slight twitch of the brow made him smile, they were both restraining in order to appear civil.  


“If it isn't the Vicious Vixen, Fox how are you these days?” Bluebeard called from the depths of his memory. Xarla broke eye contact first, thinning her eyes, she hated the title she acquired to her more brazen approach. “Divorced and exhausted, more than happy to take this vacation from the primary HQ.” Bluebeard grinned aptly, nearly pressing her to the newly refurbished station. Dropping her paperwork on Snow’s old desk, Xarla couldn't help but feel as if something was out of place. “Snow. Welcome aboard.” The beautiful woman gave a more direct approach, something Fox would respect. They also shook hands, Xarla could feel the cushion in her flesh; there was no way she was in the field for a reasonable amount of time. “What exactly is the parameters for your...assistance?” Bluebeard barreled back into the conversation. “Consultant. Providing preventive measures and future dealings between the cross species of Fable and Mundy. That’s if you don't want to keep paying for...” Everyone glanced at Bigby, and he could only offer a shrug. “I don’t force the citizens of Fabletown to be hostile, I’m just reacting to their actions.”  
  
Xarla glared at the filing system and began shredding documents with a scoff.  

“Right...right..you’ve had over twenty years to master diplomacy and can’t seem too abide by a simplistic bureaucracy. I mean, do you even try to...” Bigby glared at her, and she licked her lips as if there was a bigger issue at hand. “ _Never mind._ ” Xarla frowned deeply at the mountain of work that was definitely making her feel claustrophobic. “My God this is atrocious…some major changes are going to happen. I hope you're all ready.” Ms. Fox cracked her knuckles and eyed each member of the room, expecting some form of objection. “Good.”  
  
****                                                                                                        ****                                                                                                     ****  


  
  
By the time it was time to go home, Fox was already beat from the first day of many long days. To clear her head; Xarla was in a completely different set of attire, leaping onto rooftops and found herself on the luxury Woodlands, her new home. This was a common routine of exercise to clear her head. “Log one, observational advantages. Subject Bigby Wolf. I have come to the mild introduction of his mannerisms; casual would be generous. As our disheveled creature in question seeks redemption and justice, we’re here to find if there’s a sparked motivation. Perhaps a more personal interaction is required. It’s obvious that he harbors a plethora of sensory detail that makes him beyond exceptional in the field of detection. Given the premise, crime doesn’t last too long in his neck of the woods. This is Fox signing off.” The woman who spoke was bound in a simple charcoal jumpsuit. Vaulting down the shaft, Xarla tucked then rolled into the nearest clearing of light. The claustrophobic tunnel made work of her hips in a less than gentle squeeze. “Dammit.” Fox shimmied and forced herself forward - too much to the point of launching herself out of the vent in a cloud of dust.  
  
“Shit.” Fox swept her eyes all over the room; it was empty of any immediate danger and only the smell of impending spore cells multiplying by the thousands in a previously unwashed fruit bowl. “Wrong, room.” Xarla coughed to herself, letting her golden brown skin reflect in the moonlight while taking a lowered stance. Her gloved palms and knees were flat against the floor, slowing her heartbeat to a near halt. The dust around her seemed to settle as a small deduction concluded that she was in the attic. Reflections of old mirrors and locked treasure chests occupied the corners, placing a sharp ear to the floor boards Fox waited for the right moment.  
  
“I hear him.” Stretching to her feet, Xarla undid her ponytail.  
  
A feeling pooled in her abdomen that seemed to encapsulate her entire being; something she didn’t feel often. Next her pupils, they were dilating and the corners of her lips turned upwards.  
  
Bigby Wolf was sinking his weight into the tub of his apartment, sighing while letting the warmth of the steaming water envelope his form. For once the silence of a few hours was comforting, coercing him into a depthful slumber. Had it been a week since his last rest? The smell of old blood and sweat has almost permeated into his flesh. Stalking further away from the main door of the attic, Ms. Fox could virtually smell the cortisol he emitted. “Poor thing.” Xarla pursed her lips and pushed the emergency staircase door, heels softly echoing in succession. Following the scent that slowly became stronger, Fox began inspecting her fingernails. Dusting the attic off her shoulders and lowering her lids, she was attempting to clear the exhaustion from her face. If she was going to run into or ride a familiar face...she should look presentable. There were stray cobwebs of confliction, what if this wasn’t the best approach? Did she read his body language correctly? Xarla rubbed her chin and leaned on the walls of the confined hallway. How would he react to her meager but recurring presence of hormones? Was there anyone that could offer any long term relief? Her hand loomed over the door to second guess her decision. Before Xarla had the chance to knock or run, a towering figure loomed her.  
  
“Fell asleep...wait, you’re not Snow. The hell’re you doing here?” The werewolf in question seemed more annoyed with the current interaction than anything else. The blatant kick of scotch solidified in the heat of his breath and she could only blink in this particular stroke of luck. Xarla cleared her throat while wringing her hands, for the life of her she couldn’t conjure why a fit of anxiety made a direct course towards her mindset. “This is more of a social call than business for now.” She quickly eyed him and he returned the gesture. Xarla peeked at the hairs that seemed to rise from and around his half buttoned shirt, a baited curiosity sure, but would she deny simplistic urges?  
  
Never.  
  
Bigby leaned closer, gripping the chin of the Fox and tilting her face into the light. “Is there a reason why you couldn’t walk through the lobby?” It took merely seconds to identify her scent. A small dip of the consciousness occurred while staring at the fullness of her feral eyes and lips. “My payroll doesn’t allow grand entrances.” Xarla swatted his hand away; ignoring the weakening of her knees, meekly pressing herself into him for a fifth of a second. Enough to feel against his core, just enough to make him second guess the placement of his hands, more than enough to get inside the humbling abode. Bigby paused at the misdirection, then crossed his arms after locking the door behind him. 

“What do you want? I don’t have the patience for your feigned diffidence.” She ran her fingers along the organised chaos of his desk. “A small favor.” Ms. Fox wasn’t one to wait on another’s whim, she was already disrobing and kicking off her boots. “Alleviate me. Please.” Xarla knew what she was demanding, and was willing to accept whatever ramifications followed. A flash of yellow sparked Bigby’s eyes at the audacity. Even through his slightly altered state, a clear line of lucidity was ever present. “What if I say no?” The Fox hesitated while unzipping the top of her jumpsuit, a small trace of drool could be seen from the excitement and near withdrawal of physical interaction. “You won’t, and everything will naturally be reciprocated.”  
  
A smile of predation was reflected between the two, a silent understanding.        
  
Bigby landed on the sofa, chewing on the bottom of his lip. Fox tilted her head while unleashing her wild curls and slowly winding her body out of the rest of the jumpsuit. All Wolf could see was the solid onyx of her matching brazier French crotch less thong set and the new scars that marred her beautiful tones. One by one she became more bare from the removal of garments. A low but appreciative growl admired Fox’s voluptuous form. Xarla could only smile as the sweet chime of the belt buckle was being undone, flipping coarsely open.  
  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
  
To answer Bigby’s question, Xarla turned her back to him bent over and plucked the crotch less delicate in his face. The sweet, but slightly musk scent of her pheromones flowed through his nostrils and chilled his neck. As the hairs on his flesh began to stand, Bigby wrapped an arm around her waist; not willing to give in just yet - he started exploring the depth of Xarla’s caverns. Shaky mewls ejected from the teasing of his fingers going in and out at a differentiating pace. A gentle moan escaped Xarla as Bigby simply spread apart her lips and tasted that all too familiar nectar.  

The only thoughts that could be transpired was stuck between a “Fuck yes” and “Mmmhn…”

Tilting Fox back onto his swelling lap, he propped her knees up on the arms of the couch and found his fingers dipping liberally into an overheating cauldron. She melted her back into his chest as his left hand wandered to Xarla’s neck and squeezed. “Who are you?” Xarla was in another plane, but answered as best as her lips would allow. “Xar...la Fox, ahh…I’m an agent for the- _ehh_ _sweet Christ._ ” Bigby traced his thumb over her clit, threatening in bursts to edge and deny her of the salvation a beast like her could receive. “Know what you are, saw the files. I asked who, and you’re not the first to barge in on me like this…”

Fox quivered under the powerful changes of pace in the movement of his digits; realizing that she was at his mercy.

“...you’re just the first I couldn’t say no to.” Xarla cringed at his words and bite as it sunk into her flesh. “Nngh, same, here.” Xarla panted, given into the blurry bliss of slamming her hips back into his bruised hands. The soft shucking and whimpering was the only sounds that seemed to echo throughout the too cozy apartment. “I'm…” Xarla announced on the edge, gritted teeth, shaky limbs, and a few trails of sweat raced down her fiery skin. “ _Ahh...think I'm done for.._ .”  
  
“ _Not yet._ ” A life threatening snarl emitted from Bigby.  
  
Xarla blearily jumped from his lap, but she was in the cold grasp of the Wolf. A curtain of sweat draped her forehead while chuckling. “I didn’t forget about you.” High on endorphin's, Xarla faced and descended on Bigby with an extended tongue. Ripping his shirt open, the dance of buttons panged on the floor in a hail of plastic. Gnawing while grinding slowly delivered her own brand of playful torment. Breathless, Bigby could throw her on the ground and ravage every ounce of what could be accounted for this possible creature. It was a thought, and luckily fleeting, this woman was a rarity and should be entered as such. “Don’t hold back, I can take it.” Fox commanded while guiding his hands on her puckered nipples. Bigby glanced downwards, as if he encountered another moral quandary.  

“Snow…”

Xarla glared at him with indignation, tracing her index down his defined solar plexus. “It's unrequited, until you confess...she will never put you in that flattering light. Avoidance of fraternization and all that.” Fox began rolling her hips, fishing her hands between the fabric that covered his cock. “Plus, I find it off putting that she's been trying to domesticate your potential.” He winced at her half truth. “She means well, even as a fable she doesn't understand-” 

“Us monsters?” Xarla bluntly retorted.

“Yeah....” A small, but grateful grunt was released when Bigby was freed from his slacks. “ _Christ_ …” Fox’s eyes popped open, his girth held the intimidation factor versus his more reasonable length. “You think she's a virgin? _Doubtful but_ …” Xarla used both of her hands to gently twist up the shaft with her lips parted. She could only mask the more realistic fear that crept down her spine with a nervous chuckle. If his stamina was as the stories told, then she'd finish in less than half the time her masturbatory sessions would. If he treated her like his work, she’d be crawling home.  
  
Bigby broke Xarla’s train of thought. 

“I _uh_ - _know_ , I know...part of the reason why I never say anything; can't fully control myself between... _ah_ -” Bigby sheepishly grinned mid exhale, and Xarla kept pace while sliding to her knees. “I’ll make this a _heuristic lesson_ for you.” Licking her lips, Xarla began her oral decent; keeping deceptively sweet eye contact. Holding out her tongue, her orifice became slicker while enveloping him to nearly the base.  “ _Ugh...fuck._ _Deeper_.” Bigby’s hand tangled between the length of Xarla’s springy locks; snapping his hips upward, fully determined to have himself fully devoured. Fox dragged her nails into the Wolf’s thighs for purchase, wrapping her arms around his waist - _daring_ Bigby to take exactly what he needed. Receiving him would be no easy feat; minutes passed as the soft lines of dimming light became pitch black as Fox’s tongue and scarlet eyes kept rolling back and forth between Bigby’s painful moans and fighting the impending blackout from a lack of oxygen. Helplessly, Xarla found herself powering through each swallow, taking him as deep as her will allowed. She glanced up and shivered while looking into the sudden rings of gold that beamed down in approval. There was always something hypnotic about this form of submission, the easy answer was the illusion of his control. She could get up, blue ball him and leave - return to the office the next day like the previous night wasn’t replaying constantly while attempting to focus on work. Then have Bigby crawling on his knees until he was ready to drop every single load in her without question.  
  
Xarla gently moaned at the cruelty, sending vibrations through the shaft.  
  
She hadn’t noticed earlier, but Bigby was mumbling soft praises. Reluctant whimpers to continue; Xarla eyed him carefully and pulled away. Climbing back up her personal Vesuvius, Xarla hovered her hips above his eager head. “Ready?” Bigby was positive he would leave his fingerprints on her flesh if she made him wait any longer. “Whenever you are..”

 

For the first time, they kissed.

 

It was leisured but rapturous at first; like watching a forest fire spread, and the length of anticipation delved the oscillation into greedy jumps and suckles. Bigby found himself again snapping his hips upward, taking whatever breath that could constitute from Xarla in this state. A simultaneously soulful note of pleasure filled the room. For a second; their minds could only draw blanks, time didn't exist, and the only fear that remained was this moment ending. Xarla couldn't let herself part from Bigby’s lips, praying she didn't become too attached already. He wrapped his arms around her and ruthlessly pumped himself into the warmth of her near pooling mess. Bigby leaned back while she began working with his momentum. “ _Xarla_ ...just... _fuck_ , is this all you _wanted_ …just to _use me_ like this?” A set of claws traced along Fox’s abdomen; despising and marveling each line and curve, minute trembles dancing along his throat. The overwhelming wash of electricity raced evenly through her limbs, he filled beyond the requirement; his growls of encouragement fell on deaf ears. “ _Ahh...so selfish…”_ A soft set of sobs would barely make it past her tongue. Bigby chuckled at her incoherence, slowing down to only drag out what was left in her. 

“What was that?” Bigby smirked, his canines glinted under his sinister tone.

Fox swallowed shakily, struggling to summon the effort to edit this seemingly simple thought. “... _no need to embellish.”_ Bigby crinkled his nose, and forced her hips down. As Xarla whined through her second orgasm, he shifted his weight, carrying the Fox with the greatest of ease; dropping her back on his work table with no acknowledgement to the organized mess. She wrapped her legs around his waist for support, secretly hating the distance that was put between their torsos for the moment. As if he could read her mind, Bigby slammed back into Xarla while shoving his tongue into her mouth. The simultaneous filling pushed her over the edge again as she softly cried his name. Had it been so long to be under such a powerful creature? Xarla locked her hands on Bigby’s shoulder blades, digging feebly into his flesh as sweat rolled between them. 

“ _Mmnhm_ …Where do you want it?” He leaned back, shaking and heaving the heat between them. “ _Wherever you want_ .” Xarla’s voice was melodious and disconnected, the Wolf became more aggressive while thrusting her into the confirmation. “ _I'd hate for you to say no...”_ The shaking light that hung over them made their skin glisten, nothing was more prominent than their exquisite contrast of muscular flesh. Xarla blissfully whispered while pulling his hair. “ _As if I could.”_ Bigby gasped as Xarla tightened her pelvic floor muscles around his shaft; he held her legs in the locked position. There wasn't enough time to hold out, and Bigby wasn't one to pull out. Neither of them was willing to move as he snarled through his orgasm.

They paused to simply gaze in the mirrored lust, greed, and need for each other. Both of them were beyond that point of return, panting but chuckling at the relief. Closing her eyes with a smile, she wiped the curtain of sweat off her brow.

“See you tomorrow, Wolfie.”  
  
As Xarla slid off the table, she was peeling the photos and paperwork off of her back and ass. Before Bigby could protest, she sucked on his lower lip before getting dressed. He could only prop himself against the wall before his legs gave into the post-coital rush. “Yeah, maybe.” Xarla rolled her eyes while sliding back into her black piece. “It’s either a fuck yes or no. Make up your mind before I do it for you...which reminds me, where’s the bathroom?” Bigby pointed to the shabby wooden door. “My work consumes entire days sometimes-” Xarla rubbed her temple. “I was offering back up, I always need a refresher course anyway. You don’t have to answer immediately.”  
  
Xarla locked herself in for a few minutes and then rushed out the apartment without any exposition on the business end of her visit.    
  
After locking the front door behind her, Bigby collapsed in his chair.  
  
The Wolf was sated just enough to slumber, far too exhausted to question the fleeting woman.

**Author's Note:**

> You've survived until the end of this chapter!  
> Unsure if I should continue to chapter two.


End file.
